Let Me Be Your Wings
by Inkstained Scarlet
Summary: Harry needs saving from a cliche suicide and guess who's been there and got the tshirt. This is probably a oneshot but in truth, who knows? DH slash of course...


Disclaimer: They're (sadly) not mine. You get my drift. No infringement intended etc etc. Right then…  
AN – I'd just like to apologise in advance. This is a little strange and is not (in my opinion) very well written) but I thought I'd give it to you anyway. Please read my other stories – they're much better. Well anyway, here you go…

**Let Me Be Your Wings**

The wind was howling and the rain careered off the roof tiles. Harry watched it with uncharacteristic interest. Every drop he watched slide off to crash to the floor so many feet below seemed to him like one more friend lost to this game he was playing with Tom. Yes, that is how Harry has come to think of him. They are such similar creatures, and no matter how many times he's told it, Harry can't help but wonder how many of their similarities are due to Avada kedavra and how many were just naturally there. He knows the line between ultimate good and ultimate evil is very fine – lets face it, both men were walking the same path, just on opposite sides of the road. Every time Harry fought a physical battle his mind fought another internal one. It would be so easy to just give in. Kill himself and get rid of his problems.

Harry stepped forward, feet touching the edge of the Astronomy Tower and looked down.

_Well, _he thought _I could really fuck this up. If I just jump then I haven't killed Tom, he hasn't killed me and we can prove once and for all that Trelawny is an old fraud. Prophesy my arse._

"I will not be used!" he muttered furiously, leaning forward. The rain fell down like his tears to shatter on the ground that could solve all his problems. It could give him the impact he needed to give it all up and find out what happens after death. He laughed softly at the stupidity of the situation. Here he was, like some action hero from a book standing at the top of a very tall tower seriously considering denying his Gryffindor instincts and jump and _it was raining! _It was all so absurd. Everyone knows that it should rain when you commit suicide, but for how many people does the weather comply? Maybe he should feel special. The laughter became uncontrollable, forcing Harry to his knees. The barks of mirth soon turned to tears and irrepressible sobs. His hands clutched at his face, clawing at the tears that seemed as endless a flow as the rain. It felt as though it would never stop. Hours passed or was it minutes? Seconds or days? It was impossible to tell – all Harry knew was that the tears kept coming.

Warm arms surrounded him, repressing the shaking. A soft, controlled voice whispered his name.

"Harry. HARRY! I need you to stop this. You're soaked half to death and you missed dinner. You need to come inside. I'm sure we can talk this through. Come on."

Harry stood, but moved towards the edge of the tower, away from the door Draco had left open. He looked down again, green eyes flashing in the lightning that now accompanied the rain.

"I wanted to jump." He said simply.

"Yes, you did," Draco agreed "But do you really think that's the answer? I came up here thinking to do that at least three times a week all through my fifth year. Then I realised that it was stupid. I didn't want to die, I was just afraid to face what I had to. Trust me Harry, if you were going to do it, you'd have done it already. Where's that Gryffindor bravery today?"

"It never was there." Harry murmured lightly, not caring much if Draco heard him or not. He did hear.

"What do you mean?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I had to beg it not to. I never was meant to be a Gryffindor." Draco paused for a moment before answering.

"Yes, but surely the fact that you asked made you more Gryffindor than Slytherin. We never beg!"

"Yes," said Harry sardonically "That's what Dumbledore said. But then he turned out to be a Death Eater, so I never was sure how much of what he told me I could trust. God damn it Draco, I want to jump! I don't want to die, but I need to feel that rush of air, the feeling of inability! I just need to fly."

Draco smiled, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his neck.

"Well I'm a Dragon," he said seductively "So why don't you Let Me Be Your Wings?"

**AN – I did warn you. Never mind. Please review for me. If you want to flame me, that's fine. I actually get a kick out of it. But I do prefer nice constructive reviewers. I'll shut up and let you go now. Bye. **


End file.
